


A King and his Princesses

by RC97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Multi, N plus A equals J, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: Jon Snow rules the North with a firm hand, but in bed he is ruled by his wives.Arianne/Jon/Val. OT3. Pure smut





	A King and his Princesses

* * *

* * *

 

In his private solar, Jon rubs his temple, not paying attention to what his best friend, Samwell Tarly, maester of Winterfell since his coronation as King in the North, was saying. It was too late in the night, the two of them had been working for hours in a new commercial route with Lord Manderly, and in general, about the inquiries of the northern lords.

 

Seeing as his friend, now King, was exhausted, and as it would be futile to drag the matter, Sam called it for tomorrow.

 

Walking through the hallways toward the lord's chambers, the same where his father, Lord Stark, used to live, made Jon think the many changes and turns of his live, how a bastard and for that, former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, became King. His mother, Lady Ashara, always reminded him that as the eldest son of his father, Winterfell should have been his by right, but Jon had been too loyal to his siblings to pay them with betrayal when they had taken him. That didn't matter now, as he was the only son left, King at one-and-twenty.

 

Candles illuminated the walls near his room, and low muffling sounds reached Jon ears, making him pause in his foot. A moan echoed then. Jon smirked, his hand pulling the handle and opening the door, revealing a very arousing sight.

 

Val was laying back on the bed, flat on her stomach, her chest heaving, moaning with gusto as a olive-skinned woman lapped hungrily into her snatch. The blonde beauty screamed in delight as the other woman licked the small hood on top of her cunt. A few more licks had Val clamping her thighs together, finally getting her release. As tired as he was, Jon felt his cock harden at the sight of his wives.

 

"She really loves eating cunt, doesn't she, Val?", Jon remarks, smirking.

 

The olive-skinned beauty laughs, steadying herself on the bed, her full, large breasts jiggling with her laughing under the nightwear. Jon follow with his eyes the wild jiggles of Arianne teats.

 

"That she does". Val hummed, her breath still recovering from her recent release.

 

"Not more than your cock, dear husband", Arianne swiftly admits.

 

Husband. That was a word Jon felt hard to get used to, even though he had stolen Val a year ago, then married her under a heart tree by the Northern custom six months later. As much as Val considered it useless anyway to marry him a second time, she still respected his heritage and tradition. The seven-and-twenty dornishwoman had captivated the two of them during a visit to Dorne for Val to met Jon's mother, Lady Ashara, and soon had followed marrying Jon.

 

There were precedents in a man having two wives, the Stark Kings of old and the Targaryen's had done it, but being Arianne of noble birth, a Princess of Dorne, her name and reputation were in discussion. She being the Heiress made it all the more chaotic. But arrangements had been made, any child she bore would inherit Dorne after her, while Val's would be in line for the Northern crown.

 

Jon sat in the bed's edge, his cock hard as iron, as his wives removed his clothes. They slowly undid the cords of his boots, following are the coat and shirt, leaving him in his breeches. Jon shivers when the two nodded, their eyes glinting in malice and smile.

 

"Val... Are we...", Arianne voice trails off in question, the minx looking so innocent.

 

"Oh yes...", Val answers, mimicking her sister-wife tone and raising her eyebrows. She leans close to Jon, so she can whisper in his ear. "You've been such a good boy, working for the kingdom's sake, haven't you Jon? Would you like to be rewarded?"

 

Jon lets out a low grunt, Val leans and steals a kiss. "Onto your back, Jon. And those breeches are going out".

 

He obeys in a look of giddy anticipation, but Arianne reaches for the laces. "Let me". Her soft hands make him jerk each time they brush against his skin. She urges him to his back with one light hand pressed to his chest. A king he is, but Val knows they had so much power over him. Jon flexes his hips to allow Arianne to tug his breeches over his hips and down his legs.

 

"It's so big, and all for us", Arianne licks her lips.

 

Val for her part, takes advantage of his momentary debility to brush her palm up the underside of his hardened cock, her fingertips dragging along the skin below it. She smiles at his strangled sound.

 

"Gods, you will end me", he says, mouth open in a pant.

 

Val wickedly grins. She moves down the bed until her mouth is in level with his hip. Arianne does the same, the furious reddened cock looking insistent between them. Arianne strokes lightly the tip of the tool to the base, followed by Val doing the same. Jon quivers from their touch, but he holds still. As always, the dornishwoman took the lead and licked beneath the head of the cock with ease.

 

Jon's breathing grows heavy, his heart already starting beating furiously.

 

"Arianne, I think he liked that!", the wildling giggles are followed by the dornish Princess ones, their cheeks dimples showing.

 

When Val runs her tongue over all of his length, Arianne joins her licking the tip and sharing a kiss between them, then going back to the base, repeating the process until Jon is moaning, his hands gripping the bed sheets in, head dropping back in pleasure.

 

"Oh gods!"

 

Val removed her mouth briefly to take a deep breath, before her mouth enveloped Jon's cock. Arianne stepped back, seeing her lover bob her head up and down a few inches of Jon's cock. Val started moaning, making Jon look down at the blonde, seeing his tool disappear in his wife wet cavern.

 

"Seven hells, Val...", Jon moaned, Val's only response was a couple of loud appreciative moans as she gagged on his cock. Arianne took place next to him, bringing a hand to push her fingers through his dark curls, massaging his scalp, prompting a deep grunt from Jon.

 

Val took the shaft out of his mouth. "Jon... I was going to wait for you to come tonight, but your slutty wife there, well, didn't let me. I think she needs some punishment". Val looked into his eyes with a smug grin and released his cock. She closed the distance to Arianne and picked her wrists, pinning her down into the mattress.

 

"You, traitor!", the older woman yelled. Jon swung her leg over his neck, gazing directly into her cunt, so close that his nostrils were overwhelmed by the scent of her juices. She had a pinch of black hair nesting over the entrance, her puffy lips barely concealed the wetness. Jon, a veteran of the 'Lord's Kiss', grasped Arianne's arse and pushed, burying his bearded face into her core.

 

Arianne gasped as Jon placed kisses on her outer cunt, the tips of his nose rubbing against her tender flesh, the most amazing tickles going through her spine. Val pressed her bountiful tits to Arianne side, bringing her hand to her sister-wife's chin to nestle a kiss over it.

 

"Ohhh Jon... Yes, yes.... Oahhh... Don't stop!", Arianne gasped.Jon began to dart his dagger-like tongue into Arianne cunt's depths. By now his beard and mouth were damp with her fluids, the dornishwoman noises gaining loudness, encouraging him to go on. A loud moan heralded her climax, flooding with her juices Jon's mouth, much to his enjoyment.

 

As he swallowed all her release, Arianne looked down into him, face red in flush, her large breasts heaving with her pants, but with a smile of bliss across her face. "If that was punishment, I want more of it"

 

"Well, you have been a bad girl, Ari". Val trapped her by holding her arms to her sides. She flipped her over, Val having a lot more strength and a good five inches over the older woman.

 

When the blonde spat in her finger, hand traveling down to Arianne's rosebud, the dornish knew she was fucked. "She is a bad girl, Jon".

 

"No, I'm not! You wanted it as much as I did, Val!", Arianne shouted, only to gasp in shock as the wildling hand smacked her left ass cheek. She tried to protest, but Jon joined Val punishing her by grabbing a sensitive nipple between his fingers and rolling.

 

Val smacked her other cheek, Jon watching in awe as she took Arianne's nightwear over and brought a teat to her mouth, bringing the dornish Princess to a shuddering mess.

 

"Poor Ari, is Val mean to you?", he asked, giving Arianne a comforting smile while Val earnestly continued sucking her sister-wife large brown nipple. However, Jon worked a finger into Arianne's rosebud, licking and biting his wife's thick arse.

 

Satisfied with her readiness, Jon grasped the base of his cock and aimed it slowly towards her abundant rear, the small opening expanding to the thick head that speared into it. Arianne tried to not show it but her body trembled in anticipation, Jon liked it rough when she took it into the ass.

 

"Fuuuuck!", Jon groaned, sinking his cock into her arse. He withdrew his large tool, bringing it in again, every stroke forcing himself up to the hilt, her arse opening and adapting to his size.

 

Arianne back hole was the tightest and hottest thing Jon had ever felt. It was like his cock was being gripped so tight that it felt like he was wearing a second skin. Every ripple of her channel clamped down on his length like nothing else, the ring of her rosebud stretching for him. As it accustomed to his size he increased into a slow but steady pace.

 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!", she chanted each time he hit that sweet spot inside her.

 

Arianne had surrendered immediately and had her head thrown back in bliss, her mouth opened in an 'O' shape every time Jon thrust his large cock into her arse while having Val desperately sucking at her teats. Seeing white, she howled, reaching her second climax of the night, the sudden sensation of her arse clamping causing Jon to lose control of his thrusts. He twitched and moaned, his cock expanding sending six, seven blasts of his batter into her, cumming like a wild beast. Val massaged his balls and he collapsed, Arianne rolling to the side to avoid him squashing her.

 

"Fuck, Jon. I'm not going to sit for a week", she moaned.

 

Val came around to his front, cheeks glowing in excitement. "I hope you are not done yet, Jon". She propped her large legs over his, one hand caressing lightly her snatch. Val brushed his tip in her cunt, pressing firmly against him a small moment letting him regain control of himself. Her deep azure eyes bored into him.

 

Val brought his mouth to his right breast, sighing in contentment at his suckles. She was beautiful, with her honeyed braided blonde hair and buxom yet slim figure. Arianne's bottom was larger than Val's, but she won on the breast department albeit both of them possessed huge jugs. Jon firmly believed that while Arianne was obsessed with eating cunt, Val's fetish was breastfeeding.

 

The blonde changed the angle of her rocking hips, trying to work his cock between her cunt and rear. Jon only wanted to grab her hips and bury himself in her wet heat. A torture it was, but the feeling also exquisite.

 

Val let out a moan when she slid the cockhead into her sensitive cunt, warm streams of nectar nurturing down his shaft. She leaned forward, embracing his still stuck face in her bosom, feeling his large member enter her to the brim.

 

"Ooohhhh...", she moaned at the intrusion. Jon gave her a few moments to brace herself, but she didn't need it.

 

"Is that all? Have you spent yourself with Arianne? Nothing left for, OH!"

 

Jon didn't let her finish as he picked her up by the hipbone and slammed back in. He began to thrust into Val with little restraint and short moves. He wanted to make her scream for him. His hands left the hip to reach her arse meat to get a firmer grip of her waist. The new position made Jon have more control, rocking her up and down his cock length.

 

Val allowed herself to submit to the feel of each of his nine inches sliding in and out of her cunt. Every time the raw cock rubbed her inner core in delicious friction Val moaned with ecstasy. Her teasing words had ended into a series of whimpers and moans, savoring her husband inside her.

 

Before long his pace became to little for her. "Jon... That's good, but... Fuck me harder!"

 

Jon braced himself, testing his stamina. Having already finished once this night into Arianne wasn't an hydrance at all for him. He took in the sight of Val's sweaty tits and stomach and back slightly arched, and he suddenly thrust hard into her.

 

Val was caught off guard, and was going to cry out to his roughness when she felt her insides be submitted to the roughest, hardest fucking they had had in some time. Reaching for her thighs, Jon pulled her body towards him and switched sides, whilst he pounded all of his cock into her as fast as possible.

 

He knew it was the way Val loved the best, to have herself on fours while having his man fucking her from behind like an animal. Jon's hand groped her teats, his finger teasing and rolling her hard pink nipple.

 

"Yes! Fuck yes, Joooon! Fuck me hard!", her moans echoed through the chamber walls. Stirred up by her words, he increased another level the speed and roughness. Every stab of his cock into her cunt caused a small explosion of almost painful pleasure. Much to Val enjoyment, his big shaft slapped her small nub at the outer part of her cunt.

 

She felt him slow down his pace, and she took the chance to get on her belly, bringing her right hand between her legs. Jon brought them up to his shoulders, the new angle making his cock reach even deeper in her, Val cooing in moans.

 

But her moans were cut when Arianne suddenly lapped into them, resting her dainty legs over Val's head, humming when Val tongue ventured in her moist cavern.

 

"I'm not going to be left out, Ahh, yes, Val! Lick my cunt like that!", Arianne whined, throwing her head back, eyes rolling.

 

With Arianne's large bottom and Val's bouncing teats, in addition to the contrast between his wives olive and pale skin, Jon felt his cock so hard he could cut the Wall with it. With the leverage he had, he split Val's legs even more wide apart, entering smoothly the wet cunt. Jon smirked happily to himself at the heaven his life was.

 

"That is it Jon, pound your wife!", Val screamed blissfully.

 

For her part, Arianne was howling, losing control of her legs at the cunt-eating she was receiving. Arianne climaxed again in a loud moan, the juices dribbling over Val's lips.

 

She pushed the dornish off her before kneading her breasts furiously. Val looked up at Jon amazed at the merciless pounding he was giving her, sweat dripping from his brow. He returned the gaze and saw her large tits squeezed.

 

"I'm close, Jon. Please, fuck me harder!", she begged. Jon did as she commanded, stroking with his thumb her clit.

 

She almost didn't hear him mutter in a raspy voice. "You ready, Val? Where do you want me to cum?"

 

"Yes! Cum inside, my wolf! Give it to me... Ahhhh!"

 

Her words made both of them reach their end, Val groping her teats so hard she left red marks on the sensitive flesh, but it only added to the pleasure. His seed blasted into her insides as he grunted, shallow thrusts prolonging their pleasure.

 

Val looked into his grey eyes in wonder, sharing a moment of intimacy after their animalistic coupling, both lovers then kissing passionately.

 

But then he was again flat on his back, Arianne mounting his sensitive cock. She yelled at the sound of her flesh slapping against his. Arianne rode him like sand steed, and before he knew his abdomen tightened again and he erupted one last time inside her. She also looked down at him, with eyes filled with love, affection and lust, he couldn't help but pump his hips into her channel to extend the final surges of her orgasm.

 

His two wives rolled to his side, pressing their nude bodies into his hard pectorals, relaying in the touch and warmth of his skin. The tree of them drifted peacefully to slumber.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries  
> I know I was supposed to write for the other story, but I couldn't help it  
> These three are now my OTP lol  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
